


一个普通的周五

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 伪骨科脑洞3P，PWP补充设定在Chapter1的开头，请注意避雷puppy豆和puppy天互相蹭来蹭去，然后接受人生导师牛的指导的故事和真人没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，全都是我胖虎思想肮脏这回真的特别肮脏Chapter 1：Unvergessen bleibt die Jugendliebe （puppy豆x puppy天，结尾被牛抓包）Chapter 2：Und Schwärmerei, sagt man （人生导师牛+好学生豆x天）





	1. Unvergessen bleibt die Jugendliebe

**Author's Note:**

> 要亲你了哦，博洋。
> 
> **Key words: Puppy love, Intercrural sex, Internal ejaculation**

**补充设定：**

脑洞2说到，天在高二的时候确认了对牛的暗恋，牛也认识到自己对天有性欲。豆很早就发现了自己对天的感情，一直沉默。以下是新的进度：

高三的时候，天发现自己不管是身体还是心理都越来越渴望牛，牛也察觉到了但很心机地没有表现出来，而是继续作亲切好哥哥状，搞各种像小时候一样的亲密身体接触，让天越憋越难受。终于有一次天憋不住在和牛独处的时候硬了，于是被牛抓住小辫子（咦，有点脏）滚了床单。豆只能暗搓搓咬手帕。

牛刚升学成为大学院生（研究生），一时间有点忙。刚开荤的小处男天各种想搞，然而牛最近不在家的时间比较多，而且两人滚床单还要避着豆（豆：早就知道了），搞得天有点心痒。有一次父母去欧洲旅游、牛在学校搞project，天周末在家和豆独处的时候精虫上脑摸了豆，刚想开玩笑打哈哈过去，就被豆抓住机会表白了。豆其实也没想让进度条一下子从0跳到100，本想徐徐图之的，然而正好有这个机会就赶紧抓住了。于是两人也滚到了一起。

回家之后经验人士牛一下子就发现了豆和天之间的不对劲，觉得事情很面白。但因为第二天豆和天要考试 ~~（你俩考前一天不复习，滚什么床单？？？学霸了不起？？？）~~ ，所以就没有点破。

这周学业比较忙，所以大家都没滚床单。豆和天刚捅破窗户纸，特别心虚，在学校本来就装不熟，现在更是连对视都觉得眼神发烫（？）。然而在学校分配给各班的劳动任务里，豆和天凑巧被分到一组，两人必须在周五放学后打扫化学实验室。心虚了一周（也憋了一周）、不敢靠近的两人在化学实验室里独处时忍不住又搞到了一起。

**______________________**

**以下正文：**

 

“博洋君，拜托拜托！请一定要答应！”

周四下午被班长中田鬼鬼祟祟地拉去“谈点事情”的时候，金博洋就有种不好的预感，但听到班长的请求时他的内心还是崩溃了一下。

金博洋所在的高中按照年级的不同，给每个班级安排了工作量和难度不同的劳动作业。作为要准备升学的高三生，他们班分到的是实验室的打扫，虽然比打扫普通教室要麻烦些，但每周只要打扫一次，算是比较轻松的工作了。被随机分到和宇野搭档、打扫化学实验室C04的同学是班长中田的好友，因此得以提前得知了安排，说什么也不敢和宇野搭档，便求着中田帮他换位置。中田思来想去，便找上了和自己关系不错、和大家也都处得很好的金博洋。

如果是一个星期之前，被要求和宇野搭档，两个人去打扫什么实验室，金博洋是完全没有问题的。但在上周日莫名其妙地和弟弟也滚到了床上之后，他和宇野已经一个星期没有独处了，两个人这周甚至都以学业繁忙为由，没怎么和对方说话。

“不就是打扫实验室嘛，”金博洋对一脸期待的中田说，“昌磨君也没那么可怕吧！”

……嘛，忽然露出的那种想要把我吃掉的表情还是挺可怕的，他想。

“博洋君不一样的嘛！”中田热切道，“博洋君是和所有人都能好好相处的类型吧。時池可不行，他说看到宇野君就不敢说话。哎，時池那小子胆小得很，博洋君是知道的，”看金博洋有些犹豫的样子，中田又补充道，他知道金博洋其实特别心软，“听说要和宇野君搭档，吓得都快哭了……”

“好吧好吧。”金博洋只得应承。只要不是太过分，他基本不会拒绝同学的求助。

“那明天可就拜托你了！”中田大喜过望，帮好友解决了问题令他十分满意，“可真是帮了大忙了！時池说会请博洋君吃饭的。”

于是在周五的早晨，当劳动作业安排被贴在班级的告示栏后，大家都一窝蜂地挤过去看，金博洋便故作镇定地坐在座位上没动。

“博洋君！”一个和他关系挺亲近的同学挤出人群，一边往他这边走，一边大声嚷着刚看到的安排，“你和宇野君被分到C04！”

“啊？啊、谢谢——”金博洋跟同学道着谢，眼神却偷偷瞟向座位和他隔了两排、坐在他斜前方的宇野。那个同学叫嚷的声音实在不小，宇野应该也是听到了的，还回头看了一眼。于是他和金博洋的眼神交触了——也就零点几秒，两人便都像被什么烫到了似的错开了眼神。

金博洋已经开始后悔答应班长的请求了。

……说起来中田这人也太实诚了，他心想，偷偷换了我也不会知道嘛，还非得来先问问我，搞得好像我主动想和昌磨独处似的……

周五下午只有一节课，结束之后大家便按照劳动作业安排，往各自被分配到的实验室去了。化学实验室C04位于老实验楼，从他们所在的教学楼要穿过一片操场才能到达。金博洋背着书包走在前面，一路和相熟的同学们打着招呼，只希望这段路能再长一点；宇野则安静地跟在他身后。

两人一路无话。进了C04实验室之后宇野默默把门关了，这下两人是真的独处了——若是一周前遇到这种情况，金博洋肯定会笑着去搂弟弟的肩（毕竟他们在同学面前并没有表现出兄弟关系），抱怨几句高三生为什么还要做什么劳动作业，然后一边干活一边和弟弟聊晚上回家之后吃什么。但现在一切似乎都不一样了。

“呃。”金博洋不敢去看宇野的脸，便从书包里拿出之前发到他们手上的劳动作业指导书，努力把自己的眼神楔在纸上：“擦拭每个实验桌上的铁架台和试管架，并摆放整齐；用海绵和专用清洗剂清洗水槽；离开前拉好窗帘并确定所有电源已关闭。”他万分认真地读着那几句简单的指导，“事情并不多，应该很快可以做完。”

“待会儿一起坐电车回去吧。”沉默了一路的宇野忽然开口，“我刚才跟司机说今天不用来接我们了。”

“啊？”金博洋没料到宇野会这么说，习惯性地抬头去看他，然后又像意识到了什么似的把目光移开，转而去看宇野身后的配电箱，“哦……好的。”

“这样吧，我负责左边这两排，右边那两排就由博洋负责。可以吗？”宇野用回了他们在家时的称呼。

所以我到底是为什么这么紧张？金博洋忽然想，不就是睡了一次嘛，我难道就不是哥哥了？他这么给自己打着气，再开口时仿佛就有了底气：“好的，先去准备室拿海绵什么的。”

两人从实验准备室里拿了清洁布、海绵和水槽专用清洁剂，然后按照宇野说的，一人负责两排的清洁工作。其实如果是時池在这里的话，也是一样的吧，默默地干活，并不交谈，金博洋心想。

金博洋努力让自己沉溺在手头的工作中。擦完他自己负责的那两排后，才抬起头去注意宇野那边。他的弟弟站在离他不远的地方，专注地擦拭着一个铁架台，仿佛完全没有发现金博洋在看他。宇野那边还剩下两个实验桌，一直自认为是好哥哥的金博洋便习惯性地说道：“昌磨这边还剩下两个桌子，我也来帮忙吧——”

话一出口他才意识到不对，宇野略带笑意的眼神令他莫名脸红。他告诉自己这不过是我作为哥哥对弟弟的正常关心，提着他那份清洁工具往宇野那边去了。还没擦完的两个实验台是并排的，于是金博洋便也和他的弟弟并排站着——这似乎是他们这星期以来距离最近的一次，之前的几天他们在家里吃饭时也坐得远远的，幸好羽生的父母最近去欧洲旅游了，不然金博洋真的不知道该如何应对姨母关于“是不是和昌磨吵架了”的提问和关切的眼神。

擦完剩下的两张实验桌、把清洁工具放回实验准备室并整理好、拉下窗帘、检查所有电源已关闭，两人沉默着快速完成了余下的工作。

“应该都完成了吧？”金博洋按掉最后一个顶灯的开关，然后走向讲台，那里搁着他和宇野的书包，“下一班电车好像是15分钟后？走快一点的话——”

“博洋。”宇野在他身后忽然出声。

“欸……欸？”被弟弟叫了名字的金博洋有些迷茫地回头。

“想你了。”

还未反应过来这句被弟弟面无表情地说出的话到底有什么意味，便被大力地仰面按在了讲台上。宇野用有力的双腿将金博洋禁锢在讲台和自己的身体之间，虽然并没有居高临下，却依然有令人无法反驳的气势：

“要亲你了哦，博洋。”

被弟弟吻住的时候金博洋只分出了一秒的心思去回忆他们进来时有没有锁门，然后便被来自年下的亲吻完全攫取了心神。一周的克制与隔离令刚接触性爱不久的少年的身体无比敏感，只是承受了来自另一个没什么经验的少年的温柔有余、热烈不足的亲吻，就已经令他内裤里的东西发涨了。

而他弟弟那边的情况和他完全一样。两人都感受到了对方的变化，经验的缺失令他们都不是很清楚该如何应对这样的情况，只会一边亲吻一边按照身体的本能与对方的胯部磨擦。隔着一层内裤和一层校服西装裤的磨擦实际上并不能带来多直接的刺激，但对于这两个憋了一个星期的少年来说已经是一个足够美好的开始。

“不、不对……”被亲到头昏脑涨的金博洋忽然意识到一个问题，连忙将压着自己的弟弟推开，他惊讶地发现自己的推拒基本上没有什么力度，“实验室有监控！”理智稍稍回神的他才想起自己竟然和在众人眼中和他只是普通同学关系的弟弟在实验室这样被实时监控的公共场合就忍不住亲吻起来。

“博洋忘记了吗。”宇野的语调难得地带着些调笑，“新实验楼的实验室才有监控啊。老实验室这边一直没来得及装呢。”

闻言金博洋松了一口气，“没有被拍到真是太好了”的释然感在他的意识里占据了绝对的地位，他甚至没有去考虑和自己的弟弟在无人的化学实验室里亲吻有什么不对。突如其来的紧张感褪去之后，身体的渴求又一次占据了上风。他把头微微错开，不去看宇野的表情：

“如果想做的话，也不是不行……”

“真正进去的话还是等回家吧，”他的弟弟凑近他的右耳轻声说道，“这里什么都没有。不想伤到haku哥哥。”

他又来了！要不是被宇野禁锢着动作，金博洋几乎要克制不住捂脸的冲动。上次做爱的时候他就发现了，宇野在做那档子事的时候喜欢用在长辈面前装乖时对自己的称呼来叫自己。哥哥什么的已经很破廉耻了，再加上自己的名字，让金博洋觉得他和宇野的年龄差被放大，简直像是自己这个不称职的哥哥为了一己私欲，刻意用身体引诱幼弟进入了未知的成人世界似的……

啊，不过也差不多就是了。

金博洋有了一个大胆的想法。在之前的春梦中，他其实有设想过这样的场景，但还没有机会实践。他解开了自己的皮带、把西装裤往下扯了一些，露出中规中矩的平角内裤。

“sho……”他示意宇野后退一些，然后自己转过身去，趴在讲台上，把屁股对着弟弟，“可以用、用腿帮你……”

他的耳尖染上了一点红色。可以想象几乎是趴伏在手臂之间的脸上也带着可爱的粉红。

等了片刻却不见宇野有什么动作，这几秒内金博洋被自己强压下的羞耻感开始冒头：“喂……不做的话就——唔！你干什么！”

金博洋的本意是让宇野在他股间摩擦性器，过分一点的话把他的内裤脱下来插到臀缝间蹭也是可以的。未曾想他那个看上去会是香草派的弟弟竟然扒开他内裤左臀的边缘，把自己塞了进去。本就被饱满的臀肉撑到极致的内裤，又被塞进了一根粗大的东西，更显得逼仄拥挤。弟弟的性器在他的左臀上来回磨擦着，却被内裤的布料遮掩住如此春光，遮遮掩掩的感觉更添几分朦胧的情色。金博洋本以为自己会出言阻止，但话到嘴边说出口的却是：

“嗯……右边也想要……”

诉求被满足的金博洋的喉间溢出了愉悦的轻哼，明明只是在内裤下被性器摩擦臀瓣，并没有碰到什么关键的地方，却让他产生了类似真正的插入式性交的快感。窗帘已经被拉上，又没有开灯，实验室光线昏暗，眼前的一切都有些模糊。果然我的身体是真的很糟糕呢，金博洋迷迷糊糊地想着。

意识恍惚间内裤被一点点扯了下来，和西装裤一起被褪到了膝盖的位置。宇野舔着金博洋的耳垂，一边把自己的东西挤进他的股间。金博洋配合着在那根东西被戳入股缝之间后夹紧了腿根，让他的弟弟小幅度地挺动着。柔嫩的大腿内侧被火热的性器摩擦着，后穴穴口也偶尔会在挺动之间被磨擦到，给了他一种随时会被进入的错觉，这种危机感令他自己的前端也愈发兴奋起来。他挣扎着调整姿势，想用手去抚慰自己的东西，却被宇野抢了先。

“得到了这样的福利，”宇野把右手绕到金博洋的前面，握住了他也已经精神满满的性器揉搓起来，“我也要为haku哥哥服务啊。”

在实验室这种公共场所真正放开做爱对于这两个少年而言还是有些超出能力范围，虽然久违的肢体交缠的感觉实在很好，但毕竟还未完全失去理智，还记得这是学校的实验室。即使没有监控、也已经锁门，但如果他们在里面呆了太久，难保被巡查的校工发现异样。所以他们甚至都没有让自己射出来，而是在短暂却足够甜美的股交后恢复了面对面的姿势，用温吞却令人沉溺的亲吻使自己慢慢平静下来。

待两人整理好着装（幸好基本没有弄乱）和讲台、背上书包准备离开时，金博洋看了一眼手表，还好这一番胡搞并没有花去太久的时间。走出实验室之后的两人又回到了普通同学的模式，只是不再一前一后，而是默默地并排往学校附近的JR站走，像是两个不熟悉的同学偶然在放学回家的路上碰到，不得不同行，沉默中带有些许尴尬的意味。

谁能想到这两个穿着笔挺的校服的少年在远离众人视线的地方发生过那样亲密的故事呢。

金博洋和宇野之前都没有过从学校坐JR回家的经历，两人站在自动售票机前抬头看墙上挂着的巨大的线路价目图。

“从这里到A站……唔，一张票是240円。”宇野迅速锁定了离家最近的JR车站。

金博洋从书包里掏出钱包，“正好有500円来着。喏。”他把硬币递出去。

接过硬币的时候，宇野用指腹蹭了蹭金博洋的掌心。比自己年长的哥哥也就算了，为什么这个无口的弟弟也能这么撩啊？金博洋开始反思自己的成长过程是不是缺失了对吸引他人的能力的学习，全然不知自己在哥哥弟弟的眼中是怎样一种天然的诱惑。

刚升学成为大学院生的羽生昨天已经告知两个弟弟，今天会在图书馆和同学一起准备発表到闭馆，因此深夜才会回家；家政人员也在做好饭后，于中午离开。家里因此空无一人，给了两个以沉默来掩饰心中欲念的少年极大的方便。进门后他们依然是一前一后地上了楼梯，径直来到位于三楼的金博洋的房间。

“那个……”金博洋把书包往书桌前的椅子上一丢，看到书桌上摊着的书本，似乎让他回忆起了什么，语气变扭起来，“我先去冲澡。”

宇野好整以暇地看着他：“可以一起吗？”

“不可以！”金博洋斩钉截铁地拒绝道。哥哥教给自己的那些步骤实在令人羞耻，怎么可以给弟弟看见。

“哦——”宇野没有坚持，他知道自己如果软磨硬泡，金博洋应该也会答应，但现如今还是不要把他逼得太急为好，“那我先回自己房间去洗。博洋可不要锁门哦。”

“知道了知道了。”金博洋把宇野连人带书包往外推。

再次回到金博洋的房间时宇野已经换上了被金博洋说是“傻得不行”的老头款黑白格子家居服，他顺手将房门掩上，屋内静悄悄的，金博洋还没有出来，锁着的浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。虽然已经是这样亲密的关系，但宇野并没有乱动金博洋的东西的习惯，便直接走到床边坐下了。看着床对面金博洋的书桌上散着的几本自己也有的教科书，旁边摆着款式与自己相同的笔记本电脑，宇野心里的某种躁动不安似乎得到了抚慰。

我才是那个一直和博洋站在一起的人。

他这么想着。

几分钟后，浴室那边传来门锁被打开的声音，穿着棉质大T和老头短裤的金博洋走了出来。由于温热的水汽（或是别的什么令人遐想的东西？）的蒸腾，他的脸有些红扑扑的，领口处露出的一截脖颈也是。金博洋的皮肤白到不可思议，即使站在白种人旁边也依然白到发光，因此一旦脸红就特别明显。宇野欣赏着他故作镇定地往床边走的样子，他的动作有些迟缓，不难想象最普通的老头短裤包裹下的小屁股里藏着怎样的风光。

“haku哥哥。”在金博洋快挪到床边的时候，宇野朝他伸出右手。

被弟弟一拽，两人同时倒在床上，紧紧地缠着对方，打了好几个滚。金博洋平时觉得他的两米大床大到令人有些寂寞，此时倒觉出了床宽大的好处。两人维持着金博洋仰躺着、腿缠在宇野腰间的姿势激烈地亲吻着，像是要把这周的生疏在这几分钟内都找补回来。

“真的很难熬啊，这个星期。”唇与唇好容易分开后，宇野说，“看着haku哥哥在我面前诱惑着我……”

“哪里有！”金博洋打断他，“我什么时候——”

“haku哥哥心里或许没有那个意思。但在我眼里，”宇野不急不缓、平铺直叙地说着令金博洋心跳加速的句子，“只要哥哥张开双唇，就是想让我来亲吻；只要哥哥背对着我，就是想让我扶着哥哥的屁股操进去。全都是我的错吧，这些肮脏的想法……”

金博洋没有吭声，因为他内心的幻想也并没有比宇野的干净到哪里去。

“好啦……”他轻声说，“我也有很想念——”

知道他脸皮还没那么厚的宇野贴心地没让他说下去：“我知道的，haku哥哥的心意。”他没来得及擦干的发丝上的水珠滴到金博洋裸露的颈部皮肤上，“为了补偿haku哥哥和我这周错过的时间，我们来玩那个吧？”

“哪个……？”

“上周末没有玩的那个。”

金博洋的脸终于红透了。上周末第一次和弟弟滚到一起时使用的是最普通的传教士位，当宇野要求第二轮使用后入式的时候，理智回笼的金博洋拒绝了他，并一溜烟逃回了自己的房间，由此开启了一周的疏离模式。

“什么东西，我不记得了。”明知自己已经被通红的脸颊所出卖，金博洋还是决定将装傻进行到底。

“哥哥是想听我说出来吧。”宇野一本正经地分析道，“好吧——想和haku哥哥玩doggy style，哥哥同意吗？”

金博洋当然不会不同意。

被按着射在里面的时候金博洋忽然反应过来他们又没有用套，然而已经太迟了。宇野把自己紧紧地楔进他深爱着的、只比自己年长两个月的哥哥的身体里，并像动物标记自己的地盘一样，在他的体内留下自己深刻的痕迹。

虽然事后清理起来确实挺麻烦的，但这种感觉还是不坏，金博洋迷迷糊糊地想着。被一个平日里极少表达请感的人如此热烈地爱着、需求着……

将性器拔出来后，两个人都没想去清理，而是继续躺在床上交换着黏腻的亲吻，用手掌探索着对方熟悉又陌生的身体。金博洋发现，这种唇齿相交、气息相融的亲密，反而比真正被插入更令他感到羞耻。激烈的性爱还可以用单纯的身体需求来解释，而这样的亲吻和抚摸，却揭示了他们未曾诉诸于口的情感。

这样莫名温馨的氛围令两人都沉溺其中，以至于在只是被掩上、没有上锁的卧室门被推开时，两人都花了好几秒才反应过来。

“我回来了——”三人中最年长的哥哥似笑非笑地站在门口，一只手拎着款式简单的书包上，“都不来欢迎我吗，可爱的弟弟们？”

 

————

**注：**

[1] 香草：vanilla sex，conventional sex（传统性爱）的别称，有时用来形容没有新意的、乏味的性交方式，因为香草是冰激淋口味中最常见的一种。

[2] 无口：無口むぐち，形容沉默寡言

[3] 発表：はっぴょう（大概是这么个拼法？），就是presentation。


	2. Und Schwärmerei, sagt man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **伪骨科3P**  
>  人生导师牛+好学学生豆x天  
> 和真人没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，全都是我胖虎思想肮脏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “在博洋面前，哥哥自然有作为哥哥的优势，”他说，“而我作为弟弟也有一点特权，这很公平吧。”  
>    
>  **Key Words: Threesome, Anal plug, Footjob, Creampie**

羽生把书包随手往地上一扔，金博洋确信他听到了包里的电脑和电源重重撞击的沉闷声响。

卧室内的情形有些难以解释——毕竟并不是每对兄弟都会赤身裸体地抱在一起的。金博洋的T恤和老头裤在刚才的情动中已经被他随手丢到了床下，旁边皱巴巴的一坨是宇野的格子睡衣。如果只是这样的话或许还可以勉强辩解为一起裸睡（虽然这也非常不合常理了），但两人身上都留着金博洋刚才射出来的东西干涸的痕迹，而金博洋腿间的红痕也不容忽视。

总之是一个完全无法圆回来的场景。但宇野的表情令金博洋确切地认识到，他根本没有想要做什么解释——似乎一切都像重力的存在一样自然。他甚至完全没有去把衣服捡起来穿好的打算。

这诡异的场景让金博洋脑中瞬间飘过一堆奇怪的词语，中文的日文的英文的，总之不外乎是捉奸在床之类的可以被用亮色的大字印在八卦杂志封面上的题目。但他发现自己并不怎么慌乱，或许他潜意识里对羽生的信任已经根深蒂固，他完全相信他的哥哥即使再生气也不会真把他怎么样，反之亦然。

真是恃宠而骄啊。

“不打算说点什么吗？”不出意料，最先开口打破一片死寂的是抱臂站在床边的羽生。

“哥哥其实已经知道了吧，上周末的时候。”宇野平静得像是端坐在饭桌前回答父母的问题，他微微抬头，直视着大哥的眼睛，“是我先对博洋告白的。”

“不是……”金博洋无处不在的责任心此时又跳了出来，“是我先忍不住……的。”他不知该如何描述他的行为，“是作为哥哥的我的错……”

“哦——”和平时总是带点愉悦的语气不同，羽生拖长了腔调，令人难以捉摸他的心情，“都说是自己的错。是很友爱的兄弟呢。”

金博洋以为自己并不会害怕这样的羽生，但当他被哥哥略带寒意的眼神扫过时，他的内心还是振颤起来——从小到大，他从没有见过羽生这般表情，或说羽生从未对他有过这样的冷脸。在他面前，羽生总是一个温柔的、循循善诱的好哥哥，即使他们现在有了超过兄弟的关系，他依然把自己放在一个被宠爱的弟弟的位置。

是太过习惯了吧，得意洋洋、理所当然地接受来自哥哥的无条件的亲切和关爱，于是开始忘乎所以。在和哥哥有了亲密的身体接触之后，又因为自己无法好好克制的情欲，勾引了比自己小的、需要自己作为正面的榜样来引导的弟弟。

怎么想都是非常糟糕的人了。

“博洋……”宇野察觉到了他的失神，便主动去拉他的手，但金博洋恍若未觉——他哭了，带着自责和委屈。

金博洋平时在人前看着是个跳脱的少年，其实独处的时候非常安静。他落泪时也是一样，静静地坐在那边任由眼泪一滴滴滑落，也不在意什么男儿有泪不轻弹，也不会发出抽抽搭搭的哭声——他只是静静地坐在那边，仿佛进入了自己的小世界。

“真是拿博洋一点办法也没有。”羽生叹道，他眼里的寒意不复存在——谁能受得了金博洋的眼泪呢？他走到床边，用过赤裸的哭泣着的少年，让他把头靠在自己怀里，“好啦好啦。是哥哥的错，最近忙着自己的事，都没有顾及博洋的感受——”

“不、不是，”金博洋极力克制着哭腔，说出的话却还是未免因抽噎而有些断续，“明明都是、是我不好，哥哥不要这样……”

宇野在他看不见的角度做了一个“果然这样”的表情，被羽生瞪了一眼。

“天天是乖孩子，”羽生抚着金博洋的背帮他顺气，“不过我们天天好像很喜欢做爱呢。毕竟是18岁的男孩子，忽略了天天的需求，确实是我的不对。”

“……欸？”这是什么展开？

“以后照顾博洋的需求的责任，我也可以和哥哥一起承担。”宇野用他日常的平稳语气做了保证。羽生和金博洋都知道这个最小的弟弟不怎么爱表达自己，但只要说出来了就一定会努力去做到。

羽生于是看向了比自己年轻三岁的挑战者：“昌磨有这样的心是很好的，”他的语气带着属于年上者的自信，“不过，还是需要慢慢学习。今天昌磨和博洋都玩了什么？”

“刚才试了doggy style。”明明是很私密的事，却被宇野用上课回答问题的腔调说了出来，让金博洋简直不敢从羽生怀里把头抬起来。羽生轻轻安抚着他的后颈，似乎是思索了片刻：“不错——不过不止这些吧？在学校里是不是也做了什么？”

那一瞬间金博洋几乎是从羽生的怀里弹了起来，他甚至开始怀疑他的哥哥和弟弟之间有什么瞒着他的交流，但两人脸上的坦荡又完美地否认了他的猜疑。羽生还在等待回答，而宇野似乎并没有要作答的意思：

“哥哥在提问呢，”宇野对他说，“作为弟弟，我们要认真回答哥哥的问题。”

“呃……”金博洋还在思考措辞，然而羽生出乎意料地用膝盖分开了他的双腿，让他股间的艳色暴露在空气之中。哥哥好好地穿着休闲西裤的腿和他光裸的、还沾着奇怪的东西的双腿形成了鲜明的、令人羞耻的对比。金博洋把心一横：

“在学校里有用腿帮昌磨……”

“哎，弟弟们长大了，在学校里瞒着哥哥有了小秘密，可真是令人伤心。”羽生一本正经地感叹着，手上的动作却和他话里那个老气横秋的哥哥形象完全不符，他把手探到金博洋的身后，试探性地戳了戳，“天天还把昌磨的东西留在里面了。嘛，哥哥的责任就是教导弟弟，我完全不介意哟。”

不介意的话就不要乱戳啊！金博洋在心里呐喊，然而他并不敢说出来。

“说来我这边有一个小礼物要送给天天呢。”羽生像是想起了什么，拍了拍他的屁股，“天天乖乖坐着等我一下好吗？”

走到门口的时候羽生还回头对宇野眨了眨眼：

“在等我的时候，昌磨不许偷吃。”

 ——

羽生的身影从房间里消失后金博洋似乎终于意识到了自己的和弟弟的状况是多么糟糕，便打算下床去把衣服捡起来。然而宇野拉住了他：“哥哥说要我们‘好好坐着’等他。”

“可是至少把、把后面擦一下吧……”精神放松下来之后终于有了屁股里夹着东西的怪异感，同时他又开始怀疑宇野和羽生的态度：他们似乎都过于镇定了。金博洋知道，他的哥哥和弟弟都是那种处变不惊的人，或说并不会把惊异明示在脸上。可是从刚才的情况来看，他们似乎都对发生的事情有所准备；但又不像事先商量过的样子。

从宇野的话里可以听出，羽生在上周末就已经发现了弟弟们之间的故事；而宇野也清楚这一点。所以是只有自己还傻傻地悬着心思吗？

“哥哥说好好坐着，”宇野用自己的手掌包裹住跪坐着的金博洋的膝盖，“就是让我们不要动的意思吧。”

金博洋意识到，即使没有和羽生通过气，宇野应该也是猜到了什么吧。他预感羽生的“小礼物”不会是什么正经的东西，但在羽生拿着一个素色包装的小盒子再次进了卧室、在弟弟们面前把盒子打开时，他还是忍不住想要把自己埋进一旁的大枕头里，假装自己是一只鼹鼠——

“既然天天那么喜欢把昌磨的东西含在里面，”羽生从盒子里把那只小巧的、尾端是一块做成钻石形状的黑曜石的、上细下粗的梭形肛塞挖出来，递给最小的弟弟，而宇野也从善如流地接了，“那就用这个来塞住好了。”

盒子里还贴心地配了一支润滑剂，金博洋看着宇野带着像是在擦拭铁架台的专注的神情往那个即将被塞入自己身体的小东西上涂着润滑，心里隐秘的期待竟超过了羞耻感。羽生引导着他翘着屁股趴跪在床上，他顺势拽过枕头，把头埋了进去，眼前瞬时陷入一片黑暗。

在黑暗中，他感到屁股被一只手扶住，随后肛塞的尖头被试探性地戳进了穴口。穴内还残留着他之前自己抹的润滑和宇野不久前射进去的东西，而肛塞上也被认真地涂了润滑，因而进入得毫无阻碍。

“haku哥哥感觉怎么样？”宇野的声音从后方传来。

金博洋没有回答——他也不知道该如何回答，只好晃动着屁股，无声地催促着弟弟继续他的动作。视觉的缺失令后穴的触感分外明晰，被塞入的部分越来越粗，但这个肛塞毕竟不大，即使梭形部分被全部塞入，也离填满他的后穴还有很长一段距离，更不用说戳到他之前体验过的那个令他疯狂的点了。

“真是漂亮啊……”宇野抚摸着肛塞尾端的那块卡在臀缝间的黑曜石，轻声感叹着，“这个颜色真是适合haku哥哥的屁股。yuzu哥哥真会挑。”

“天天的屁股配什么颜色都好看。”羽生示意宇野让到一边，年幼的弟弟只得照做，“接下来教sho怎样股交能让自己和天天都最舒服。要好好看着哦。”

羽生让金博洋的双腿分开一些，然后把自己还半软着的性器插入他腿间，再拍拍他的屁股示意他稍稍夹紧。他扶着自己的性器在金博洋的大腿内侧来回滑动着，一边看向旁边乖乖地跪坐着的宇野：

“在股交的时候可以先给天天塞上肛塞。不然他的后面流水了，那么可爱的场景，会忍不住戳进去的吧。”他教导着弟弟，“sho应该也发现了吧，天天的小屁股里面水特别多呢，简直像是女孩子一样。”

被哥哥用这种方式玩弄，金博洋反而兴奋起来。他低喘着，趁机问出了一直以来心里的疑惑：“哥哥这么说……是之前和女孩子玩过吗？”

“没有和女孩子玩过哦。”羽生把手伸到金博洋胸前，揉弄起他的右侧乳首——金博洋之前从来不知道男孩子被玩弄这边也会有快感。

“听哥哥的意思，”宇野突然笑了，似乎难得地有些得意，“是和男孩子有过吧。”

羽生沉默了几秒。金博洋有些生气，想把哥哥已经硬起来的、鼓鼓囊囊的一坨挤在他股间的东西推拒出去，却被羽生制住了腰，动弹不得。

“以后就只有天天。”他回答说。

“才不要哥哥的保证。”金博洋听见自己这么说，他的声音闷闷的。他意识到自己的醋意毫无道理，几年前就进入大学、现在业已成为大学院生的羽生有着自己的五彩斑斓的世界，还愿意疼爱他这个无趣的高中生弟弟已经是他的幸运了吧。而且他自己也背叛了和哥哥的关系，主动出手引诱了弟弟。他又有什么立场去介怀哥哥之前的故事呢？

但是人就是这么自私吧，他心想，明明知道不应该，却还是希望他无比优秀的哥哥的目光能集中在他身上，同时又享受着弟弟对自己的迷恋。想同时得到在这个国度和他最亲密的两个人的爱，一个都不想松手；想被他们满满的爱意包围，安抚自己时常感到不安的内心……

“天天在想什么？”注意到了金博洋明显的走神，羽生加快了在他股间抽送的速度。

“yuzu哥哥、慢一点……”金博洋这才发现自己的双腿之间有种烧灼的感觉。平日里不见阳光也几乎不被触碰的地方忽然接受了两轮激烈的摩擦，即使心理接受度良好，被养得柔嫩的大腿内侧肌肤也已经发出了抗议。

“哥哥停下吧，”宇野皱了皱眉，“感觉haku哥哥的那边都要出血了。”

“sho没有资格指责我吧？”羽生对宇野挑眉道，“毕竟也有出一份力呢。”他把硬挺的性器从金博洋柔腻的股间抽出，帮着金博洋翻了个身，让他半躺在床上，背靠着之前被他当作鼹鼠的洞的大枕头。

“那么天天用脚来帮我吧？”他提议道，“天天的脚很精致呢，一直觉得会很适合做爱。”

“欸？！”金博洋有时会觉得自己的脚在同龄的男孩子里过于小巧，有点儿“缺乏男子气概”，因此向来不愿意关注自己的足部。他大致知道也有人在做爱的时候会对伴侣的脚有特别的偏好，但他完全没有想过羽生也会对他的脚有兴趣。

“看好了哟。”羽生依然没有忘记自己教导宇野的责任，他用双手捧住金博洋的右脚，让它覆在自己的胯部，“天天可以试着动一动，和用手指一样的。”

金博洋眼睁睁地看着自己的脚被拉到哥哥的性器旁边，他试着用大脚趾碰了碰，羽生的东西也精神抖擞地和他的脚趾打了招呼。那种触感十分奇妙，平时一直被刻意忽略的部位一下子被拉到聚光灯下，光是哥哥和弟弟的视线就足以让他的脚止不住颤抖了。

羽生看他犹豫的样子，也没有勉强他，便自己扶着性器，用饱满的头部去蹭金博洋的脚心。由于是半躺的姿势，金博洋完全可以看到跪坐在旁的宇野的表情，他的弟弟此时像是想起了什么似的，竟然脸红了。

……这真是过分刺激了。

他的脚掌掌心被一根湿漉漉的东西磨蹭着，虽然他向来不怎么怕痒，但脚心被性器摩擦还是超过了他的接受范围，令他不安地扭动起来；而屁股里插着的肛塞也因为他的动作而在体内不停变换着角度，带来丝丝缕缕的刺激却又不给个痛快。而他的哥哥——天知道他为什么会这么多花样——依然一丝不苟地履行着自己的职责：

“sho可以去舔一舔天天的胸。”他指点道，“他的右边比左边敏感，sho可以自己探索一下。”

右边的乳头被弟弟按照羽生的指示一口咬住的时候金博洋痛呼出声：“不、不行……”他喘息着，“别咬……”

“天天要多给弟弟一点机会嘛。”羽生反而帮宇野说起了话，“sho要控制好力道，是舔和吸，不是乱咬哦。”

宇野再次下口时便改变了方式，先用舌尖试探地戳刺着乳尖，然后打着圈儿舔过粉红色的乳晕。在确认了金博洋的轻颤是因为舒服而不是痛苦之后，他加大了力道，像婴儿对母亲的乳头那样轻轻吸吮起来，同时用手去抚慰被冷落的左边乳头。胸前敏感的两点被同时刺激，脚心和后穴也呼应般地传来瘙痒的感觉，金博洋被不上不下地吊着，想要通过与床单的摩擦来缓解穴内的渴望，却反被肛塞的活动逼出了更深的欲望。

“yuzu哥哥……”他终于忍不住祈求面前的男人，“把那个拔出去好不好……”

“咦，我还以为天天想一直含着sho射进去的东西呢。”羽生故作惊讶。

“不是的……”金博洋的眼角都被找不到出口的情欲烧红了，“想要哥哥进来啊——”

终于听到了自己想要的答案，羽生稳稳地握住那块黑曜石，利落地把肛塞抽了出来，柱体与后穴内壁的快速摩擦带来了短暂的快感，却又引起了更多不满。不过羽生没有再为难他，而是直接换了自己的真家伙顶了进去。

金博洋的双腿紧紧地盘在羽生的腰间，任由他的哥哥掌控着节奏，在他的穴内抽送着。被肛塞那种隔靴搔痒的刺激吊了许久，他终于得到了满足，羽生这回似乎无意折磨他，每一下的撞击都带着令他颤抖的力道，时不时也会照顾他最想被性器碾过的地方。金博洋不知道自己现在会是什么表情，大概没什么表情吧，他已经爽到完全无法思考了，不能再接受更多的、哪怕是一点点的刺激了——

直到他的右边脚掌被一双温热的手捉住，脚心又被一种熟悉的触感抵住。金博洋勉强睁开因过多的快感而微阖的双眼，已经有些迷茫的视线里，宇野红着脸（这对他来说确实很不常见），正捧着他的脚，小心翼翼地往自己的性器上蹭，就像羽生刚才做的那样。

金博洋请求地看向他的哥哥，绝望地发现羽生并没有打算阻止宇野的动作。他只好自己开口：“sho……不要……”他的声音已有些沙哑，“我真的、真的不行了……”

闻言，宇野乖巧地放开了他的脚，蹭到金博洋的身边，那一瞬间金博洋甚至有了一种被一只受伤的小狗盯上了的错觉。

“haku哥哥……”他软软地叫他，用闪着光的眼睛看进他的双眼，“我想这样做很久了……”

“好、好啦。”金博洋还能怎么办呢，“随你吧——”

今天第二次被人射在里面的时候，金博洋也和他的哥哥一起达到了高潮，片刻之间他似乎完全失去了意识，等眼前的五光十色褪去、他找回了自己的视物能力时，却发现他的哥哥和弟弟都在一脸玩味地盯着他的后穴看。他虽然看不到自己的后穴是什么情况，但想来也是一番淫靡的场景。

羽生用手指刮了一点从金博洋的后穴里流出来的白浊，抹到他的小腹上，和他自己射出来的东西混在一起：“天天你看，”他对还未完全回过神来的金博洋说，“sho的、我的和你的。”

兄弟三人以这种奇妙的方式联结在了一起。

金博洋忽然又想起了自己平时一个人躺在这张床上时，偶尔的关于床的尺寸的感慨。明明只有我一个人，为什么要用这样一张两米宽的床呢？

而现在，他心里缺失的那块地方似乎被填补上了。

 ——

这场甜蜜的折磨终于结束后，羽生抱着已有些恍惚的金博洋去浴室里简单清洗了一番，宇野则负责更换已经被他们三个搞得一塌糊涂的床单和被套。被羽生从卧室里抱出来、放在床上的时候金博洋已经基本睡着了，完全没有了平日的活泼，乖顺地被羽生塞进被窝里。

宇野帮他掖好被角，坐在床边凝视着他平静的睡颜。羽生在门口轻声招呼他，宇野点了点头，在离开前，他俯下身去，用唇轻轻蹭了蹭金博洋的睫毛。

“来谈谈吧，我的弟弟。”带上了金博洋的卧室门后，羽生抱着双臂，对宇野说。

“哥哥想知道什么呢？”宇野垂下双目，“呐，有时候也会很嫉妒哥哥——”

“这一套在我面前行不通。”羽生打断他装模作样的发言，“我可不是博洋。”

宇野浅浅一笑。“在博洋面前，哥哥自然有作为哥哥的优势，”他说，“而我作为弟弟也有一点特权，这很公平吧。”

羽生似是被他噎了一下。

“过一个小时还是要叫博洋起来吃饭，”羽生看了看手表，语气中带着点责怪，“如果我不回来，你们会胡搞到什么时候？太没有分寸了。”

“这一点哥哥没有资格教训我，明明自己也抓着博洋做了好久。”宇野不甘示弱地把羽生之前的话还给了他。

羽生把自己的身体靠在回廊的栏杆上，眼神似乎是在注视一楼客厅的餐桌。

“我觉得妈妈可能知道了。”

宇野没有出声。

“我送他们去机场的时候，妈妈悄悄问我，为什么最近去博洋的房间的次数比平时多，博洋是不是遇到了什么困难。”羽生回头看着宇野，“她的语气让我觉得，她已经知道了。”

“哥哥是怎么回答的？”

“我说我会好好照顾博洋。”

“母亲一定是知道了。”宇野也走到羽生的身侧，趴在栏杆上。

羽生拍了拍他的肩。“昌磨还是先担心自己吧。”

宇野低头不语，盯着自己的拖鞋鞋尖。

“要快点强大起来啊，昌磨。”羽生说。


End file.
